Christmas Change for Cinderella!
by SquishyMochi101
Summary: Annabeth is a girl with a evil stepmother yet kind sisters. (It's a mystery how such kind girls can have such a evil mother) Kind sisters, however, are always scared of their evil mother, it seems. Percy is an elf living in the North Pole with friends and family. He's completely happy. (As far as a Percy can get) Will their lives collide? (Of course!) AU! Percabeth!


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Santa and Cinderella is not mine!**

**If I have copied a similar plot or the exact same plot, I am so sorry! Just send me a link of your story and I will make adjustments to this plot! **

**Thank you!**

FIRST LINE BREAK! YIPEEEEE! LET"S GET STARTED!

**Annabeth's POV**

_Two days before Christmas_

Annabeth's breath came out as smoky wisps as she huddled in her thin, worn-out jacket and hugged her only source of warmth: The fresh bread from the market, still steaming and tempting Annabeth. Her bare feet left a trail made of drops of blood from the rocky road and the broken glass Annabeth stepped on. After hours of walking, she had finally made it to the average-looking house and opened the door.

"Annabeth! You're five minutes late!" Hurry and bake that pastry I asked you to! Annabeth's stepmother ordered.

"Yes, Step-mother." Annabeth replied. A firm hand rose and slapped Annabeth's already stinging cheek before anyone could flinch.

"_I already told you and your stupid brain it's 'Yes, Mistress(es)' didn't I?! No dinner for you tonight! Go to your room!_" Her Step-mother's

voice rang out through the house.

Annabeth bowed down her head, muttering curses she learned from the market, and fled up the stairs. She slammed her door, not caring about the consequences. Annabeth did not fling herself into her bed and cry like an overly dramatic teenager however, but instead walked over to her moldy closet and grabbed a book. The book itself was beautiful, with a smooth gray cover and silver latch, but the true treasure was inside with well-sketched buildings. Annabeth huffed and flipped to a fresh page, and began to draw.

THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL LINE BREAK! EVERYONE KNOWS THIS! DO NOT TRY TO DENY THIS! I AM TOTALLY NOT A NOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBB!

**Percy's POV**

Snow fell to form a fresh new blanket on the _millions and millions_ of layers of snow already. Percy groaned.

"Now now little one. You must enjoy the snow while you can, or else the snow will disappear before you realize it." A hearty voice said behind Percy's slumped figure.

"I'm not _little_, Santa! I'm a teenager! And besides, with this, it doesn't look like the snow will stop anytime soon." Percy whined.

"Well, you're little compared to this ol' papa. Think how old _my_ bones are! And television nowadays brush up on the topic of Global Warming. Seems this world is..." Santa sighed and walked away. Percy stood up as well and decided to go back to work before his shift started.

"Well look who's early for their shift! I guess miracles _do_ happen!" Percy's best friend, Jason joked as Percy stepped through the entrance of the colorful factory.

"Just because elves normally are over-achievers, *cough cough, _Jason _cough cough* doesn't mean that every elf has to be like that! I'm just _special_!" Percy protested.

" Oh you two, don't fight! We're all buddies, right? Well, I don't care either way, but this is what I'm supposed to say, right?" Leo asked, throwing his arms over Percy and Jason's shoulders. The three started laughing until a certain female stepped into the room.

"Wow! This is the factory? I've only been allowed in Santa's personal workshop! This is so cool!" Rachel Dare, the first 'human' allowed in the North Pole stepped into the room. Leo grinned and stepped forward.

"You are Miss Rachel Dare, right? Please come with me, I am your guide for this month. By the way, I'm Leo, and _you_ are the very first 'human' guest to live here!" Leo spread his arms wide open as an attempt to a dramatic pose, but anyone could feel how hard it was for him when his friends were snickering behind him.

"Thank you very much! I'll be in your care from today to the end of the month, okay?" Rachel bowed.

"Let's go!" Leo looped his arm through Rachel's and marched off to show how the factory worked.

"Time to get back to work! Just another thirty minutes to go!" Jason gleefully exclaimed.

"For _you_, at least. I need to start my three hours now." Percy muttered.

THAT WAS THAT! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! PLEASE!

**Welp, that was that! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review with kind words! Thank you!**

**Please tell me if you liked it, and I'm sorry about the small size of this chapter, **

** I'll post the next chapter if you like it, SquishyMochi101! **


End file.
